ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Psychobos
Dr. Psychobos is an evil psychotic scientist who invented the Nemetrix with the help of Malware, he is one of the three main antagonists in Ben 10: Omniverse along with Malware, and Khyber. He is a cyborg Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV. Appearance Dr. Psychobos, like most of his kind has a crab-like appearance. His right claw is normal one and while the left is a rather large claw which resembles the claw of lobster, making him resemble a fiddler crab. The color of his skin is purple and there is some sort of symbol on the center of his skull. He has pink eyes, white eyebrows and a white moustache. Powers and Abilities Like all Cerebrocrustaceans, he has electrokinesis and has a very enhanced intellect. He can also create electric force fields around himself or other things or people. By using his electrokinesis, he can shoot electricity from his pincers. His enhanced intellect makes him speak in a higher diction like all Cerebrocrustaceans. Using his enhanced intellect, he was able to recreate the stolen prototype Omnitrix specs into a knock-off device called the Nemetrix and add the DNA of alien species' predators. He had built a machine and put it on his brain to increase his electrokinesis. Using his electrokinesis he can use telekinesis. Personality He is shown to have great resent and jealousy for the Galvan, especially Azmuth and brags about his own intelligence. He has a slight fear of his business partner Malware. He also appears to be very impatient, so much that if he doesn't get what he wants done, he does the work himself. According to him, Galvans have a superiority complex. He gets very annoyed when Malware and Khyber get into an argument. He doesn't care about Ben being a threat but cares instead about destroying Azmuth. Dr. Psychobos would probably say that he is the smartest of the Cerebrocrustacean.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/404103886761120019 History Dr. Psychobos approached the mutant Galvanic Mechamorph Malware with an offer to make him a superior Omnitrix if he could bring him the Omnitrix as a start. Malware made good on their deal eventually bringing him a crude, corrupted and incomplete blueprint of the Original Omnitrix, but lacking the DNA samples that gave it its power. From the template Malware provided Psychobos created the Nemetrix and hired the intergalactic big game hunter Khyber to collect DNA samples of the most savage of the Universe's predators. Once that was done the next phase was to test it, collecting prisoners from the Null Void, such as Phil, to serve as guinea pigs. During this time the trio learned that only a non-sapient creature can safely use the device, ultimately attaching it to Khyber's Dog an Anubian Baskurr. Khyber subsequently spent the next five years studying Ben to hunt him and acquire the Omnitrix for his business partners, for which Psychobos grew greatly annoyed. Both Khyber and Malware failing to get the Omnitrix and needing one of its stabilizers for the Nemetrix, Dr. Psychobos attacked Plumber's HQ with several of his machines he was able to disable most of the bases defense and communication systems and took the stabilizer he needed, not finishing off Ben Tennyson or taking the Omnitrix because he wanted to prove that his Nemetrix is superior to the Omnitrix and sees Azmuth as his real enemy. Psychobos subsequently used security codes stolen by Malware and Khyber to infiltrate Galvan Prime and lured Azmuth into a museum where they trapped him inside with the Galvan's revived natural predator, Khyber's Dog transformed into a Omnivoracious. Azmuth teleported in Ben and Rook Blonko and once having the weaknesses of the dog explained to him fashioned a whistle through which he took control of the dog. Using the dog Azmuth subdued Psychobos with the Cerebrocrustacean's natural predator a Vicetopus, receiving no aid from Khyber as he felt that the "greatest mind in the universe" would easily be able to outwit his natural predator. Psychobos was taken into the custody of the Galvan military after the fight was over, uselessly telling the Galvan to release their "intellectual superior" to which they simply called him dummie. Appearances *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2'' *''Outbreak'' *''Special Delivery (Cameo)'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''Showdown: Part 2 (Cameo)'' Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **Dr. Psychobos is not a typical Cerebrocrustacean.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/365182344597893742 **Dr. Psychobos considers himself and Azmuth to be rivals, but Azmuth doesn't care.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/365234599778872833 Azmuth himself even states this, saying such a rivalry is a waste of time, energy and resources. *Dr. Psychobos has a stuttered speech. *Dr. Psychobos catchphrase is "...and I use the term loosely." References See Also */Gallery/ *Nemetrix Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Scientist Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Arthropod Aliens Category:Electrical Aliens Category:Flying Aliens